Little Packages
by Garnet Rose Angel
Summary: Serena runs away when she finds out she is pregnant at sixteen. She returns about six years later with not one, not two, but three kids. Chapter 2 finally up! Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Garnet Rose Angel. This is my first fanfic so I hope you will enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon though I wish I did. -_-;  
  
Little Packages  
  
She couldn't believe it.  
  
Usagi Tsukino just couldn't believe it. She was only sixteen (a/n she was fourteen in the show, right?) and she was already pregnant. Mamoru and she were so careful when they... you know, did the birds and the bees. Of course she couldn't tell her parents that, especially her father. He would just flip by the idea of her sleeping with a guy who was about six years older then her!  
  
Of course, then came the problem of telling Mamoru. Usagi did not know how the father of the baby in her stomach would react. She didn't know if he would dump her to survive on her own or welcome to stay with him in warm opening arms.  
  
Also, let us not forget the scouts, Luna, and Artemis. Raye and Luna would lecture on how irresponsible she was, Ami would tell her that condoms only work 99% of the time, Makoto would probably try to kill Mamoru for tainting her innocence, and Minako would go ballistic about how Usagi got the good stuff before she did.  
  
Usagi rubbed her stomach and felt a couple tears fall down her cheeks. She wiped them off but they did not stop coming and soon Usagi was sobbing. Not her usual high-pitched wailing. It was a real cry.  
  
"Usagi, what's wrong?" Usagi looked up to see her old crush, Motoki standing there with concern in his eyes.  
  
She quickly wiped away her tears and answered, "Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
Motoki grabbed her shoulders and said, "Usagi, please tell me. I can tell something is wrong. Your blue eyes are not as bright as they usually are."  
  
"You promise not to tell anyone?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"I promise, Usagi. I double swear, pinky promise!" Motoki piped holding out his pinky making Usagi giggle. She stretched out her hand and locked her pinky with his.  
  
"Okay. I'm pregnant," she told her friend slowly.  
  
"You're what?" Motoki questioned disbelievingly,  
  
"I'm pregnant," she repeated.  
  
"Is it Mamoru's?" Motoki inquired.  
  
"Of course it is. He is the only guy for me! But I don't know how to tell him! And everybody else at that!" Usagi wept.  
  
Motoki put a soothing arm around her and comforted her, "It will be all right, Usa. But you need to tell them! And soon at that!"  
  
Usagi hugged him. "Thanks, Motoki. I surely will!" With that, she let go and headed off to Mamoru's. What she didn't know was that a pair of jealous eyes were looking up from a motorcycle.  
  
___~___*___~___  
  
"Mamoru?" Serena called knocking on the door of her boyfriend's apartment.  
  
The door creaked open and a stone-faced Mamoru greeted her, "Come in, Usagi."  
  
"Is everything all right, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked as soon as she entered the apartment.  
  
"You tell me, Usagi," Mamoru said seriously.  
  
"What are you talking about, Mamo-chan?" Usagi questioned confused by her Mamo-chan coldness.  
  
"How dare you act clueless!" Mamoru exclaimed angrily and when all Usagi did was give him a confused look, he went on, "I saw you today at the park! Hugging my best friend! What is going between you and Motoki?"  
  
"How dare me? How dare me?" Usagi yelled incredulously. "You want know what is going between me and Motoki, huh Mamoru? We're friends and that's all! And that hug it was a F-R-I-E-N-D-'-S hug!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah! A friend's hug! Friends do it all the time!"  
  
"Bunny, I'm so...'  
  
"Sure you are! Since we are already upset I might as well tell you that I'm pregnant!"  
  
"Is it mine?"  
  
"No it is Santa Claus's! Dummy, it is yours! Do you think I'm cheating on you?'  
  
"I don't know what to say. This is a lot to handle."  
  
"A lot to handle for you?!? I'm sixteen here!"  
  
"I know but I could get arrested for sleeping with a minor!"  
  
"Oh! So it is all about you, you conceited jerk! I am going now!" Usagi screamed and she turned tail slamming the door behind her.  
  
___~___*___~___  
  
Usagi was in a rage. How dare Mamoru act that way! How could he act like the world revolved around him?  
  
She entered her house quickly to find it empty. She looked around and finally found a note in the kitchen. It read:  
  
'Dear Usagi,  
  
Your father, brother, and I have gone out to eat something. There is some soup in the cupboard if you are hungry. We will not come home until later because we are going shopping for your little brother.  
  
-Mom'  
  
"Just great! This day is not going right! They go have fun without me! Have they ever heard of family time together?" Usagi shrieked. She stomped upstairs to her room. She was not going to be able to take anymore. She just wanted to... to fade away!  
  
And fade away was what she was going to do! She would not be able to take the reactions of everybody about her pregnancy!  
  
Usagi threw clothes into her bag with other necessities and then grabbed the money out of her secret stash. She counted 647 dollars in all. It would be enough to get a nice plane ride somewhere else.  
  
Before leaving, she quickly wrote notes to her family, Motoki, the scouts and the cats, and Naru. She told Naru and Motoki that she would call when she got wherever she was going and she would give them her phone number as long as they promised not to tell anyone what it was.  
  
After doing this, she made her way out the door and hurried towards the airport to start her new life.  
  
___~___*___~___  
  
Mamoru drove up to his Bunny's house to apologize for his behavior earlier. He grabbed his bouquet of roses his chocolate and rung the doorbell. No answer. He turned the doorknob to find it open and walked into her house.  
  
"Bunny?" he cried out. Once again, no answer. 'Maybe she is in the kitchen,' he thought but when he got there, he found a surprise. He opened the note that had Mamoru on it.  
  
'Dear Mamo-chan,  
  
I can't take it no more! You are acting so rude and inconsiderate! I know you could be arrested! I'm not stupid but I have all the pressures of the scouts, Luna, Artemis, and my family! It is a lot for me to handle! I need some time for myself. I don't know how long it will be but I will return. I still love you even though sometimes you anger me so much and I hope even though I will be gone for sometime that you will always love me, too."  
  
Love forever,  
  
Your Bunny'  
  
"I'll always love you, Bunny," he weeped and after not crying for years, tears sprouted in his eyes. His happiness had left him. And he did the only thing he could think of. Go to the arcade to talk to his best friend.  
  
___~___*___~___  
  
"...And now she has left me!" Mamoru told Motoki after telling him all that happened. But instead of getting soothing, he got a punch in his face.  
  
"She was carrying your child, you know?" Motoki said harshly.  
  
"I know and I responded so stupidly!"  
  
"You just had to screw it up didn't you?" Motoki scolded and Mamoru closed his eyes.  
  
"I deserved that punch. I deserve everything bad that has happened. I am such an idiot! I scared my poor Bunny off! I am so sorry! I just want her back!" Mamoru sobbed and Motoki's look softened.  
  
"I know, Mamoru. I know."  
  
___~___8 Months Later in New York___~___  
  
Usagi took a deep breath in and gave another push. She no longer went by Usagi Tsukino, though. She was now Serena Chase who was currently in labor. She had learned a lot of things in New York like how to survive on her own without the authorities finding out she was underage. She also had learned to use her brain more because she still went to school.  
  
All her teachers loved her even though she was with child, she listened in class, she got good grades, and she had made a lot of friends including a friend who was also pregnant. Her name was Chelsea and she had a baby boy named Tyler about a week ago. Poor Chelsea had her boyfriend dump her and her parents had turned her out and she had nowhere to go. Usagi offered for her to room with her and well now the apartment isn't just for two.  
  
Usagi no longer felt bad for herself because of Chelsea but she did feel freer. No more lectures on irresponsibility, no more self-important boyfriends, and no more parents treating her brother like he was a prince and she like dog poop! Sure it was hard on her own but for some reason, she liked it.  
  
"Come on! Push, Ms. Chase!" the doctor ordered and Usagi took a deep breath and put all her power into the push.  
  
"Wahh!!" a baby's cry filled the air and the doctor held a wet baby ni his hands.  
  
"Congratulations, you had a beautiful baby girl!" the doctor said cheerfully.  
  
"That's grea- AIEE!" Usagi let out a scream. The contractions were back but she had already had her baby!?!  
  
"Ms. Chase, I think you were pregnant with more then one baby. You're going to have to do it again," the doctor told her and Usagi glared at him.  
  
"Well it better come out fast!" she complained breathing and pushing. Ten minutes later (a/n I don't know how long it takes a baby to get out so bear with me!), she had "a beautiful baby boy," as the doctor quoted. Usagi sighed. He must have that line memorized!  
  
But still, to Usagi's despair, there was one more baby. And after what seemed to be eternity, her last baby, a girl, made her way out into the world.  
  
"Congratulations! You had triplets, Ms. Chase!" The word triplets went through Usagi's head and she did what any practical person would do. She fainted.  
  
She woke up sometime later in a hospital room. Chelsea was sitting there in a seat reading a book with Tyler I his carriage nearby.  
  
"What's going on, Chels?" Serena moaned.  
  
"You just had the three most gorgeous babies, that's what! Welcome back to the world, Sere!" Chelsea exclaimed.  
  
"So I'm guessing that wasn't a dream, huh?"  
  
"Nope," Chelsea said. Serena began to cry like she did eight months ago. "What's wrong Sere?"  
  
"I don't know how I'm going to support them!" Serena screeched.  
  
"Sere, don't worry. You have a scholarship to college ad I was reading a pamphlet on the college. It said the college has a daycare and the college helps support all students who were mothers or fathers!" Chelsea comforted.  
  
"Oh. That is great!" Usagi said forcing a smile onto her face.  
  
"Now, what do you think of naming your children?" Chelsea asked.  
  
"I never really though about it. Okay, the oldest was a girl, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Chelsea answered.  
  
"Well, I think I'll name her Usagi Rosalind!" Usagi said.  
  
"Interesting name! A Japanese name for her first and a Shakespeare name for her second!"  
  
"Yeah. The boy will be called Adrian Marcellus and the youngest girl will be Titania Ceres," Usagi said after think awhile.  
  
"You really like Shakespeare, don't you?" Chelsea asked.  
  
"Yeah, I read all his plays in my spare time and if you look in my video closet, there is basically only plays by Shakespeare!"  
  
"I know, I know! Only good old Sere would name her babies after characters from plays!"  
  
"Hey! I love the plays and I love the names!"  
  
___~___Five Years Later___~___  
  
(a/n I am sorry that I'm skipping through time so fast but those five years aren't that significant) Mamoru sighed. He still missed Usagi after such a long time. She would return! He knew it in his heart. She just knew he would return.  
  
"Thinking about your Bunny?" Motoki asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Mamoru, I trust Usagi and all but I don't think she is coming back anytime soon. And I have just the thing to get your mind off of her! You can help out two pretty young ladies, Serena Chase and Chelsea Davis, set up their apartment. They are from America, they are young, they have just gotten out of college a year ago, and word on the streets is that they both have young children! Now be a good guy and give them a hand!" Motoki said.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"I was not asking you, Mamoru! I was ordering you! Now go!" Motoki told him and Mamoru gave him a glance before leaving the arcade.  
  
"Rosalind, get your butt down here!" Usagi screamed at her oldest daughter.  
  
"I don't want to!" the little pink haired girl whined. Usagi groaned. This was going to take some time. Usagi had changed a lot. For one, her looks were definitely different. She had cut her hair to her shoulders, dyed it brown, and permed it. She also had matured and had a great job. She and Chelsea now worked for a major computer company and they were now to work in Tokyo.  
  
Usagi heard a knock on the door and called to her youngest daughter, "Titania! Get the door!"  
  
"Kay Mommy!' Titania yelled back. Usagi heard the pitter patter of her footsteps of Titania and shook her head. Why did she get stuck putting up the apartment while Chelsea got groceries?  
  
Mamoru waited at the door. He heard a couple of yells and wondered what these people were like.  
  
"Hello?" Mamoru looked to see the door open and a little black-haired girl with big blue eyes staring up at him.  
  
"Hello," he replied.  
  
"If you're here to sell something Mommy said that she would kill the next person who offered to sell something," the little girl told him seriously.  
  
"I'm not here to sell anything, don't worry. My friend sent me over to help out since you're new here," Mamoru told her.  
  
The little girl immediately became more cheerful and piped, "Okay! Just follow me! By the way, I'm Titania!"  
  
Titania grabbed his hand and led him to what he believed was the living room. There he saw a young woman with curly brown hair trying to get a young girl from the top of a high edge.  
  
She turned around and asked, "Titania who was it..." Her words trailed off as she looked at him. "Mamoru..."  
  
If you want me to continue, leave a review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god! I haven't updated in such a long time and I am truly sorry. I am so happy for all the review I received. When I read them, I was really excited and I want to thank everyone for them. I fixed the little mistakes with names in the last chapter and I will be more careful about that this time. I hope you enjoy! Oh and I have no clue about how much plane tickets cost (I hear they are cheaper when you go overseas) so please forgiv if I made them too cheap.  
  
Little Packages  
  
"Mamoru?" Mamoru looked at Usagi and eyed her over.  
  
"Have we met?" Mamoru asked her. Usagi gasped when she realized what she said and shook her head.  
  
"No, I have just heard of you," Usagi replied keeping her cool. She was about to hit herself. She should have known that she would run into someone from her past sooner or later. "I'm Serena Chase." Usagi held out her hand for him to shake.  
  
"Well, you already know my name. Do you need help?" Usagi nodded tiredly.  
  
"I can't seem to get Rosalind down here. She refuses to budge and I am too short to reach up there," Usagi explained exasperated.  
  
"Okay, Rosalind is it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mamoru looked up and saw a little girl pouting with her arms crossed. "Hey, Rosalind, why don't you come down here?"  
  
"Because I don't wanna!" was the reply.  
  
"And why not?" Mamoru asked gently.  
  
"Because Mama will yell at me," Rosalind told him.  
  
"What if I make sure that your Mama will not yell at you?"  
  
"Well..." Rosalind pondered this suggestion. "Could you really do that mister?"  
  
"Sure." Mamoru looked over at Usagi questioning and Usagi nodded her head.  
  
'He is really good with kids. I wonder how good he'd be if I had stayed here,' Usagi thought to herself.  
  
"Okay, then," Rosalind told Mamoru and let him carefully set her down on the ground.  
  
"Rosalind!" Usagi rushed over to her daughter and picked her up, holding her at her hip. "Why did you have to scare me like that? You could have hurt yourself, sweetie."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mama," Rosalind apologized, her eyes downcast. "I just really wanted to go to the park today."  
  
"So that is why you were upset? Look, baby, we really can't go today but I think tomorrow is free. Is that all right? Mama and Auntie Chelsea just need to set up our apartment," Usagi said. Rosalind's face brightened up and she nodded cheerfully. "Thank you so much, Mamoru."  
  
"No problem, Ms. Chase," Mamoru replied. "So why are you here in Japan, if I may ask?"  
  
"Well, me and Chelsea are starting as interns at that new tech company. We had to move here to receive our internship. We were really excited to go from New York and because of our internship, the company gave us this apartment," Usagi answered putting Rosalind down and opening up a box.  
  
"So Rosalind is your child and Titania is... Chelsea's?" Mamoru said. "If that isn't being too nosy."  
  
Usagi laughed. "No, no. It is fine. Actually, Rosalind and Titania are both mine. Chelsea right now is off with Tyler and Adrian. Tyler is hers and Adrian is my other one. Rosalind, Titania, and Adrian are triplets, believe it or not."  
  
"Wow. You don't see too many of those. Do you need help with that?" Mamoru pointed to the lamp she was trying to lift out of the box.  
  
"Ya. Thanks." Mamoru lifted it out for her. "You can set it right over there." Mamoru did as she said placing it on a little table. "And before you ask about Rosalind's hair, no it is not natural and no I did not dye it pink. When Rosalind was little and me and Chelsea were still in college, she had a little accident with red food dye. It was all in her hair, coloring it pink and I haven't been able to get it out since."  
  
Rosalind and Titania giggled at this. "Ya, Mama tells me I was originally blonde," Rosalind told him twirling a piece of her hair around her finger.  
  
The door opened and a "Sere, I'm home!" rang through the apartment.  
  
"'Kay!" Usagi replied. "I'm in the living room and we have a guest!"  
  
A woman walked into the room. Like Usagi, she was quite pretty but she had flame red hair that reached her butt and was held in a ponytail and her eyes were a pretty shade of green. Two boys followed her. The one was crowned with golden hair and had two beautiful sky blue eyes that were framed. The other was a carrot top with chocolate brown eyes. The two of them seemed to be playing power rangers or something of the sort.  
  
"Oooh," the woman said looking at Mamoru inspecting him. "Who is this, Sere?"  
  
"Chelsea, this Mamoru, who was sent here to help us. Mamoru this is Chelsea, my friend and roommate," Usagi said.  
  
"Oh," Chelsea said and mouthed to Usagi, 'Is this...'  
  
'Yes but don't say a word,' Usagi mouthed back. Mamoru just looked from one female to the other wondering what was going on.  
  
"Well, it is nice to meet you, Mamoru. As Sere said, I'm Chelsea and the little red head is my boy, Tyler," Chelsea greeted. "Tyler, say hi."  
  
Tyler looked up at his mother and then noticed Mamoru. "Oh, hi mister."  
  
"Adrian..."  
  
"What?" Adrian, too didn't notice Mamoru at first (the boys were really into their game). "Hello...whoever you are."  
  
"Mamoru, Adrian," Usagi corrected. Adrian shrugged and then returned to playing with Tyler.  
  
"Well, I have to go now," Mamoru said a bit apologetically. "If you need any help, I live just down the hall in room 247. I'm not sure if I'll be there, my job calls me often, but you know..."  
  
Usagi smiled. "Thank you, for your kindness."  
  
Mamoru gave a small smile back and then said, "Well, bye for now."  
  
Chelsea waved and when they heard the door shut, Usagi let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh my god, I did not expect for him to be the first person I meet here in Japan!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"Nor did I. That sure was a surprise," Chelsea replied. "But in truth, he didn't seem all that bad. The way you explained him, I had thought he was some severe jerk who had no bit of kindness in him."  
  
Usagi felt a tug on her sleeve and she looked down to see Titania staring up at her. "What is it, baby?"  
  
"What are you and Auntie talking about, Mommy?" Titania asked innocently.  
  
"Nothing baby, nothing at all," Usagi replied giving her a kiss on her forehead. 'I will wait awhile before telling them that that was their father.'  
  
~*~  
  
A younger Usagi sat down on a curb on the busy streets of New York. She looked around fearfully and on instinct, put her hand on her stomach as to protect it. She had nowhere to go and had no one to go to. She was alone in this big city and was afraid.  
  
She walked into a sort of run-down apartment building and was greeted by a large, sort of greasy man.  
  
"What?" he grunted.  
  
"I heard you had some rooms to rent," Usagi began wringing her hands. "And I was interested in renting one."  
  
The man looked at Usagi disbelieving. "How old are you, girl? You are still a baby. Why would you need an apartment?"  
  
"I... can't answer that. I just really need a place to stay but the thing is... I don't have too much money right now," Usagi was extremely nervous.  
  
"How much?"  
  
Usagi went through her pockets and pulled out some bills. "32 bucks right now, sir. I'll get more, though. I just need a place to stay... desperately."  
  
"That isn't much, you know?" the man asked.  
  
"What are you talking about Harold?" a voice with a thick New York accent said. An older woman, probably in her fifties, walked out. She was quite pudgy and her graying hair was pulled up into a messy bun. "This apartment building isn't about to turn out a young girl into the streets and if you look closely, you can tell she is pregnant at that!" The woman looked over at Usagi and smiled warmly, "I will let ya' stay here, sweets. The money you have right now is fine. I'm a patient woman and I can wait for you to pay me back for the rent."  
  
"Thank you, Miss..."  
  
"Jo Ann, Miss Jo Ann," she replied. Miss Jo Ann walked over to the rack that held a bunch of keys. She took one and handed it to Usagi. "Here, this is room 45. It is on the second floor and close to mine just in case ya' need somethin'. But I need to know ya' name, sweets."  
  
"I'm Us...." Usagi began but stopped. "I am Serena Chase, Miss Jo Ann."  
  
"Well, Serena, just make yourself at home. I hope this place will suit you." Usagi smiled. Sure, this place was a dump but it was reassuring to know that there was nice people here...  
  
Usagi woke up to see the birds singing and the sun shining into her room. She moaned groggily; she had never been a morning person and never would be. She rubbed her eyes and somehow pushed her body out of bed.  
  
The dream last night had been fairly good; it was one of her better memories of New York. Miss Jo Ann had really treated her kindly and Usagi had done all that she could to repay the woman.  
  
Usagi made her way grudgingly to the closet where she finally decided on a pink tank top embroidered with flowers and a pair of light blue jeans. She walked out of the room to be allured by the smell of food coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Mmmm... what's cooking, Chelsea?" Usagi asked poking her head around the corner. Chelsea stood by the stove flipping pancakes.  
  
"What does it look like, sleepy head?" Chelsea said with a laugh.  
  
"Pancakes!" Usagi exclaimed happily. She sat down on a chair by the table where the children waited expectantly for their food. "Tomorrow is our first day of work and their first day of school over here. It is sort of strange."  
  
Chelsea nodded her head in agreement before bringing over the plate of pancakes. "And who knows who you will run into, Sere." Usagi smiled taking several pancakes from the pile and soon everyone was munching down on food not thinking of a worry in the world.  
  
~*~  
  
I hope you guys like it! Please leave me a review telling me what you thought about it. I just ask you to be respectful of me. 


End file.
